


Catching Up

by magnificentbanes



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/pseuds/magnificentbanes
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt: "magnus catching up with an old warlock friend who has no idea what happened in the last 5 years bc they were in a different realm"





	Catching Up

Magnus heard a knock on the door at the same time he felt his wards announce the presence of someone unknown, which was unusual because he had recently changed the wards to recognize all of the warlocks in Brooklyn as well as most of the Shadowhunters and other Downworlders, so there shouldn’t have been anyone that his wards didn’t recognize.

“Babe?” Alec stuck his head into Magnus’s study. “There’s someone here for you. They say they’re a friend of yours, but I don’t know them.”

Magnus laughed. “I’ve been alive for centuries, love. There’s not enough time in the world for you to know  _ everyone  _ I’ve ever met.” He marked the place in the book he was translating and set his reading glasses aside, rubbing his eyes. Perhaps it was time for him to take a break, he’d been working for hours.

“Well, we have eternity,” Alec reminded him.

Magnus crossed the room and kissed Alec on the cheek. “That we do, dear husband, that we do.” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus deeply and Magnus let himself get lost in the feeling of Alec’s lips against his own before he remembered that they weren’t alone in the loft. “Alexander, we have a guest.”

“Later, then.”

“Always.” He kissed Alec’s cheek once more and walked out of his study towards the main room. When he saw who his visitor was, he smiled. “Winnie, my dear. It’s been, what, five years?”

“Nearly six, I think.” Magnus crossed the room and wrapped his old friend in a hug. “Time moves strangely in the Seelie realm.”

Magnus stepped back from the hug, but the smile didn’t leave his face. Winnie Ford was one of his oldest friends, one of the first warlocks he’d ever met, even before he’d befriended Catarina and Ragnor. She looked the same as she had the last time he’d seen her - pink hair flowing freely down her back, the iridescent scales that were her warlock mark shimmering on her neck and cheeks.

The two had corresponded through fire messages over the past five or six (even Magnus himself wasn’t sure) years while Winnie had lived in the Seelie realm with a faerie she had claimed was her one true love, a declaration she made about once every fifty years or so. Magnus always wished that she would finally settle down for more than a decade, but he had to admit that he was happy that  _ this  _ wasn’t the time it stuck. He’d missed his friend too much.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Magnus Bane.”

“Do I?”

“Why is a  _ Shadowhunter  _ answering your door?”

“Because he lives here.”

“Why?”

“Because I married him.”

Winnie looked at him like he’d just said that he saw Beyonce riding through Times Square on a dinosaur. “Magnus Bane, married? To a Shadowhunter?”

“I’ve always wanted to get married, Win. You know that.”

“Yes, but a  _ Shadowhunter _ ?”

Magnus chuckled and felt the corners of his mouth tug up. “Believe me, I was just as surprised then as you are now.”

“How long?”

“We’ve been together for three years, married six months.”

Winnie studied his face and Magnus almost started to squirm under her gaze - it felt like she was staring into his soul. Eventually, she frowned. “I’m happy that you’ve finally found someone willing to marry your annoying ass, but Magnus, what’s gonna happen when he…”

“Dies?” Magnus laughed again. “I don’t have to worry about that. He’s immortal.”

“He’s...what? But... _ what _ ?”

“Long story short, we have a friend who has the ability to make new runes and she created one that granted Alec - that’s my husband’s name - immortality.”

Winnie blinked a few times in rapid succession then went to sit down in Magnus’s favorite chair, as if his words had exhausted her. “I feel like the world’s been turned on its head.”

Magnus sat on the arm of the chair and Winnie leaned into his side. “Welcome to my life.” They sat in the comfortable silence only close friends could create until they heard crying from the other room. Magnus groaned. “Alexander, can you-?”

Alec hurried in from the kitchen, bottle already in hand. “I’ve got her, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, love.” Magnus looked down at Winnie, who was staring up at him in shock, and laughed. “Yes, I have a child. Her name is Sophia and she’s four months old.” Winnie rubbed her temples like she was fighting off a headache. “Don’t worry, Win, I’m still the same Magnus you know and love.”

Winnie laughed. “You are definitely  _ not _ .” Then, “So am I going to get to meet this family of yours or what?”

Magnus stood and offered Winnie his hand. “Of course,” he said when she accepted his hand and helped her to her feet. “Right this way.” He led her to the nursery he had created off of his and Alec’s bedroom because Alec hadn’t wanted to her to be in the spare room on the other side of the loft. “Alexander?” Alec, sitting in the rocking chair feeding Sophia, looked up. “This is my dear friend, Winnie Ford. Winnie, this is my husband, Alec Lightwood.”

“Lightwood-Bane,” Alec corrected him with a smile and Magnus’s stomach did that weird little flip it did whenever he was reminded that he was actually married to this beautiful man. “Nice to meet you, Winnie.”

“I’d say I’ve heard a lot about you, but Magnus has never mentioned you in any of his letters.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“I...forgot?” Magnus said sheepishly.

“Of course you did, babe,” Alec conceded, lifting Sophia onto his shoulder to burp her.

The three of them sat in the nursery until Sophia was done eating then they moved to the living room, Magnus watching fondly as Winnie and Alec swapped embarrassing stories about him. He supposed he should have tried to stop them but the smiles on their faces was worth a little embarrassment. When Alec asked Winnie if she wanted to hold Sophia, Magnus almost interjected because he knew that Winnie wasn’t fond of small babies, but to his surprise, she accepted, cradling Sophia in her arms like she would break if she moved the wrong way.

When Winnie left a few hours later and Sophia was back in her bassinet for a nap, Magnus cuddled up next to Alec on the couch. “I like Winnie,” Alec declared.

“I’m glad, sweetheart.”

“I can’t believe you never told me you tried to smuggle Marie Antoinette out of Paris.”

“It must have slipped my mind.”

“Mhmm.”

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you, too, Magnus.” No matter how many times he heard him say it, Magnus would never tire of hearing Alec tell Magnus he loved him. “So, do you have any other long lost friends hidden away in other realms?”

“Oh, my dear Alexander, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr: magnificentbane!


End file.
